The present invention is directed to a system and method for printing, and more particularly, the present invention is directed to a system and method for printing books by a book identification.
Books and other monographic publications are frequently copied on copy machines. The current method of copying books is time intensive, laborious and inefficient. A user must first open the book to the desired page, flip the book upside down and place the page on the copier surface and then copy. If a copy of more than one page of the book is desired, this entire process must be repeated until all pages are copied. If copies of multiple pages are desired, the process can require a great deal of time to complete. Thus it is desirable to have a system and method for more efficiently and easily copying books and other monographs.
Books and other monographic publications typically include identification information. For example, books typically have a title and an associated author. If either or both the title and author information are known, the respective book can be located electronically (e.g., in a database) or physically (e.g., in a library). Books usually have additional identification information such as an ISBN (International Standard Book Number). The ISBN is a unique identification number that marks any book unmistakably. The ISBN can be used just as the title and author information in searching for a book. In fact, the ISBN is often considered a superior identification in searching for a book, as there can be confusion with other titles and author names. The ISBN may be provided as a number, as information encoded in a barcode, or both.